


Brandy Punch Cocktail

by PattRose



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Plans For The Future, cocktail ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo has a lot on her mind.  Henry and Abe gave her many things to think about and she’s a little on the confused side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brandy Punch Cocktail

Brandy Punch Cocktail   
By PattRose  
Summary: Jo has a lot on her mind. Henry and Abe gave her many things to think about and she’s a little on the confused side. 

Jo sat at the pub, all alone, hoping no one would come in and see her and want to talk. That’s the last thing she wanted to do that night. She had some hard thinking to do. Henry had told her all about himself and Abe, but could she stay with a man with this type of secret. I mean, it wasn’t a secret to her. But it was a secret to everyone else. And what about as she aged? Would it be like with his wife, Abigail? Jo had many things to think about and didn’t even know where to start. 

At that moment, Abe slid in the booth across from her and said, “I thought you might need some company. I can help you. I’ve been doing this a long, long time, Jo.”

“Abe, I don’t know if I could give up everything to move every time Henry felt the need to move. What if I want a regular life?”

“Then, we’ll trust you not to tell anyone and we’ll stay the same as we are now.”

“I think I might be in love with Henry. Your father. I don’t know what to do about that.” Jo looked so cute to Abe as she chewed her bottom lip. This was a new look for Jo. Abe had never seen her scared or nervous before. 

“Let me order us a drink and we’ll talk some more,” Abe suggested. 

“You know, Abe, not everything get answered by drinking brandy.”

“But does it hurt?”

“No, quite the opposite. Yes, I’ll have a drink and you can tell me where Henry is right now.”

The waiter walked up and Abe ordered two Brandy Punch Cocktails. As the waiter walked away, Jo asked, “Tell me what this one is.”

“Two ounces of brandy, one ounce of triple sec and 2 ounces of dry ginger ale. All of this is poured into a goblet filled with ice, stirred and enjoyed. You’re going to like it. But be careful, it hits pretty hard.”

“That actually sounds pretty good. I’m really into the brandy drinks these days. Maybe that’s a good sign. Right?” she asked. 

The waiter brought back the drinks and Abe paid for them and they sipped their drinks slowly and quietly. Neither of them said a word until Jo couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Abe, where is Henry? Why didn’t he come to talk to me?”

“Henry is so afraid of ruining your life that he wouldn’t even think about following you here. Even if he wanted to.”

“I understand. I wish I didn’t, but I do.”

When they were done with that drink, they each ordered another and Jo was on her way to being drunk. Abe took out his phone and called Henry. 

“Yes, Abe?”

“We’re at the pub. We’ve both had too much to drink. Maybe someone sober should come over and talk to us.”

“I’ll be there momentarily.” Henry went out the door, locked it and got a cab quickly. Abe sounded like maybe Jo needed him. Could it be that simple?

_No, it’s not that simple, Henry. You can’t take advantage of Jo, especially in this state._

When the cab dropped him off, he rushed in the front door and saw Abe and Jo talking and there didn’t seem to be a problem. Jo saw Henry and smiled and then waved to him to join them. Henry took this as a good sign. 

He started to slide in on Abe’s side and Jo pulled him over to her side. Once they were seated side by side, she kissed him very tenderly and then pulled away and smiled. “You kiss better than I ever dreamed about.”

“You dreamed about me?” Henry asked. 

Abe sighed and said, “Time for me to go home. See you both at the store, later on.”

They waved at Abe leaving and smiled at each other. Jo said, “Abe just gave me permission to spend the night with you. How do you feel about that?”

“I feel very confused about that. Where are we going with this, Jo?”

“Anywhere you want it to go, Henry.”

Henry kissed her this time, but not so tenderly and she pulled away and whispered, “Let’s go spend the night together. I’m not saying we have to rush into anything. I’m saying we sleep together, we talk and we enjoy each other’s company. What do you think of that?”

“I think that would be perfect, Jo. Let’s go home.”

Jo smiled all the way to the street, thinking how nice home sounded. She hadn’t really had a home in a long, long while. Yes, Jo was ready for Henry. Now she just had to talk him into it. 

The end


End file.
